ShinRa Recruits
by magetea
Summary: OLD drabble of sorts. Had a wild hair back then to spit out some gencloud. Here it is. I may update it later on. But ffvii isn’t my main ff interest anymore. Enjoy whats there.


A/N: This particular fic is almost four now. I've never had the energy to post it anywhere and felt that now was a good a time as any before I start a big ffix work. So I guess enjoy what was gonna be a long fic.

Each year ShinRa brought a new line of new recruits, most of which joining due to dreams of becoming a first class SOLDIER. Genesis didn't mind all the new recruits he had come across during his time at ShinRa, hell sometimes some of the recruits ended up being really fucking hot if he had anything to say about it. But he was on a "look don't touch" term with himself, that's just how he was, he didn't want to get them accused of "sleeping with a first to get on good terms with them for a better chance." He wasn't that kind of person, plus he wanted more than just a good fuck. This year's recruits were all nice to look at. A certain blond stood out to him. Sure the kid was small, fourteen or fifteen at most, maybe sixteen, hell Genesis didn't really care, he just wanted to stare at the boy and let his mind wander to places it probably shouldn't since he was twenty-five and the recruit was still a kid. But something about him made Genesis want to get closer to him, well as close as he could. He could almost hear the boy whimpering underneath him, causing the redhead to blush a few shades darker than his hair. 'Good job Gen, you've only just saw this kid a few days ago and now you want to reduce him into a whimpering mess under you, tangled in your-' He shook his head trying to clear his head of the thoughts. 'At least try to get close to him first, maybe I'll get what I actually want if I start hanging around him right?' He drew in a deep breath and continued to watch the blond train under supervision of a higher ranking Infantryman. He wasn't the best, but that would change over time, he was just a kid after all. He stood there buying time until the recruits were released for the day.

It wasn't much longer until the recruits were released to have some leisure time to themselves. Genesis took advantage of this and watched the door for the little spiky haired blond that he had been eyeballing for the past thirty minutes or so. The first thing he noticed was that he was a lot smaller up close, how cute. He cleared his throat as the boy went to pass him, causing him to flinch and turn quickly before correcting himself at attention, a small bit of fear showing in his eyes. "Whoa, none of the formal stuff kid you're off duty and so am I. I just want to have a little chat that's all." The blond gulped a little. "S-so I'm not in any kind of trouble?" Genesis shook his head. "No, but there is one thing I would like to know. Well two actually," What was he doing? He hadn't ever gotten close enough to casually talk to a recruit like this. In all honesty, as uncharacteristic as it was for him, he was a little scared. Not that he'd let it show, because he had an image to keep up, all these recruits looked at the firsts as people who feared nothing. "W-what do you want to know?" He was still scared? Maybe the kid was just shy? He hoped shy was the case and not fear. "Well, first, I'd settle for your name." The boy looked up at him. "Strife.." Genesis shook his head a little, "I meant your first name, kid." He blushed a small bit and hid in his scarf. "C-cloud…" Cloud? The name suited him rather well. "Cloud, huh, suits you" The name felt good on his tongue and he liked it a lot. Cloud blushed a bit darker and tried to hide deeper into his scarf. "I-it does?" the kid must not get many compliments and don't know how to take them, he would have to get used to it, because someone as cute and innocent was hard to come by and Genesis wanted to shower him in all the compliments he could. "Yes, the name suits you well, very well" He heard Cloud mutter a small thank you with the tiniest smile. That smile was enough to make Genesis weak in the knees and made him want him more. "w-what was the other thing?" he still sounded a bit scared, but Genesis was going to break him out of that. He wasn't going to keep a shy kid around, it made him feel awkward. "Would it kill you to come have a coffee or something with me?" Cloud tilted his head, not expecting to be asked to go out for coffee with a first. "I-I guess.. I mean I have nothing better to do." The blond's response brought a smile to Genesis's face. "Good then." He stood up straight and started to walk towards his room to get into some more comfortable clothing. He didn't want to go out in his uniform. "Meet me at the entrance in about twenty minutes."

**End note: yes this is rather short, and I did have quite a bit written I just cut it from the document until I felt like writing on it again. **


End file.
